


Unethical

by ShipperGirl9001



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Cannibalism, Canon Queer Character, Drugs, Hannison is canon, Lots of that, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mason is into weird shit, Mason thinks he's manipulative, Murder Kink, Murder Vacation, Possessive Hannibal, Stabbing, Vacation, everyone is rich, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperGirl9001/pseuds/ShipperGirl9001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(EDITED) Hannibal is intrigued by his new patient Mason Verger a man so beautifully insane it hurts.<br/>Mason is annoyed his father couldn't get him a better deal and he has to go to therapy but he thinks he and Doctor Lecter can come to an understanding.<br/>I tried my best to fix this chapter because boy! That was a mess I'm not going to try and type the next one out a phone so I have to wait until next week when I get my computer fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unethical

Mason curled into a ball wrapping his blanket as tightly around himself as he could manage. This entire situation is getting out of hand. He hadn't been able to go anywhere without at least one self-righteous asshole following him around. Why won't these fuckers take a bribe Mason thought taking a small sip of his coffee. "Damn, " he mumbled the maid fucked up again another cold coffee normally Mason would make the blonde bitch bay for her mistakes, but not today... Now all he wanted to do was leave going almost a week without being able to go somewhere anywhere....  
Hannibal Lecter sat quietly at his desk reading his planning log of appointments. He felt his hand rest on the name of one patient in particular Mason Verger. Mason heir to the Verger estate a twisted young man wrapped up in a particularly nasty scandal if Molson had not paid off nearly every political figure he could think of his son would have certainly gone away for his crimes....But then Hannibal would have never had the pleasure of meeting him.  
It was surprisingly cold for late March cold enough that Mason needed a jacket. Even the state looks lowland weak even the estate feels sorry for me Mason thought angrily kicking rocks down the driveway. He moans trying to think of some way to get out of his imprisonment. His mind wandered off to therapy Dr. Lecter never seemed to mind what he did. "I bet I could get Dr. Lecter to take me somewhere..." Mason thought picking the skin off around his finger. Mason clicked his lips waving for his shofer to get his car.  
Hannibal sat at his desk waiting for Mason to arrive for his appointment. He wasn't surprised Mason was typically late. Normally Hannibal disapproved of such rudeness, but not with Mason, Mason had given him the most fun he had in years. He was different than Hannibal and almost every way blunt, chaotic, and egotistical. Hannibal considered himself very fortunate that he was Mason psychologist and not someone who would try to waste all of Mason's potential.  
Mason reveled in the thought of how he could get Lecter to go on a trip with him. Blame it on to him, he thought, throwing his cigarette at the shofer causing the other man to flinch.  
"Hey, cheer up!" Mason laughed, "at least you didn't go to therapy....yet." Mason added with a wink walking toward Hannibal door. He knocked on the door hard, causing the door to the creek.  
"Hello Mason is good to see you." his psychologist said opening the door.  
"You, know I'd never miss an opportunity to see you Doctor Lecter."Mason replied flirtatiously. Dr. Lecter was so proper and stiff the way the most older gentleman were Mason wondered what Dr. Lecter looked like fucking someone he didn't know if it would be sexier to see the good doctor scream or to keep that same calm facade.  
" Something on your mind?" Doctor Lecter asked sitting down behind his desk.  
"You like Italy Doctor?" Mason asked, scanning the room to think of any excuse he could think of.  
"I do have many fond memories...."  
"Well...I've only been once years ago with my father and I would absolutely love some...company."  
"Mason your not allowed to leave the state until your therapy is over."  
Mason paused Lecter wasn't being very cooperative. This was going to have to be a game. "Well that's a pity if we went I would love to show you sides of me you don't know... I'd blow your love life Doctor." Mason said, leaning over onto Dr. Lecter's desk he was slightly nervous before noticing a small smile across his doctors lips. Bingo Mason thought, now I've I got him. Hannibal shifted in his seat not knowing how to reply. Mason was fascinating and he did want to go with him to watch him and to see what he would do without his father or the police interfering. Mason's face changed slightly taking in a small breath, "I know you wouldn't need me to but I'd pay your way, Doctor Why don't you come with me to my father's farm I'll butcher pig for you free of charge." Mason smiled sweetly looking at the Hannibal with bright blue eyes, determined to get what they wanted. "It's a shameless bribe, but I would love to have dinner with you." Hannibal's smile widened this was a perfect opportunity to teach Mason. Mason was everything Hannibal wanted from others, he was pure passion and everything he did Hannibal wanted to see Mason's power to watch him. "Against my better judgment, I would love to." " I knew it, I had you pinned for an interesting man Doctor Lecter " Mason replied making Hannibal chuckled softly.


End file.
